Sunday Surprise
by mardel
Summary: Pwp, Claire and Bobby


(Just for the sake of this little fic, think Claire and Bobby have been a couple   
now for   
several months.)   
  
Sunday Surprise  
by mardel   
  
Yeah I stole this idea from one of my other fics, so if it looks a little   
familiar…..  
  
  
Claire woke up slowly, expecting to find Bobby sleeping beside her, she was   
surprised to reach for him and find an empty bed. She opened her eyes and   
scanned the bed, and then the room around her. No sigh of him, but she knew him   
better than to believe he would have left without waking her. He always told her   
when he was leaving, sometimes he was called into work on a case when she   
wasn't.   
  
She sat up in bed, and stretched. Puzzled, he might just be downstairs making   
coffee. Claire noticed that Pavlov was also missing, that was it. Bobby might   
have taken the dog out. How silly of her to not have considered that before. Who   
was the paranoid one of the pair now?   
  
Just as she decided to settle in for a little more sleep. It was Sunday morning   
after all she heard the door slam downstairs. Pavlov ran into the room followed   
by Bobby he was carrying a box, which he set on the dresser near the door.   
Claire noticed he looked rumpled, he'd thrown on the shirt from the night before   
a blue polo he looked especially good in. It was well worn and clung to the   
contours of his chest, revealing his powerful build. He was wearing a pair of   
tan shorts from the day before as well. He looked sexy as hell, but then she   
almost always thought that about Bobby.   
  
"Hi, I wanted to get back before you woke up. Pavlov and I made a little run to   
the bakery for your favorite." Bobby bent over her in the bed and kissed her, a   
soft tender good morning kiss.   
  
"Bobby that is so sweet of you. You spoil me, and I'll get fat if you keep   
buying me food as a surprise." She complained, but only half heartedly.   
  
"Nah, you won't get fat and even if you did that would just be more of you to   
love. Stay there and I'll get the coffee." He held up his hand for her to stay   
in bed.   
  
Claire wondered if he had something else in mind, if he was so worried about   
her staying put.   
  
Bobby retuned with two mugs of coffee, and set them on the dresser as well.   
He toed off his shoes and picked up the baker box, "Now you have a choice."  
  
"A choice that sounds interesting. I choose you." She giggled and tugged on the  
tail of his shirt pulling him off balance and on top of her.   
  
"Hey, be careful, you want to eat this not wear it." Bobby yelped.   
He tried to prevent himself from landing completely on top of Claire but in   
trying to not land on her and keep from dropping the pasty box he missed. The   
box sprang open and one of the cream filled roles landed on Claire's chest.  
  
That made her giggle all the harder.   
"I think you're going to have to help me clean this up," she eyed Bobby's   
reaction closely as she lifted a finger full of cream from her skin and licked   
it off with the tip of her tongue.   
  
Bobby's plans for breakfast in bed were quickly replaced by visions of them   
making love again, and the cream filled treats were playing a major supporting   
role. His eyes darkened noticeably as he set the box aside and braced over   
Claire.  
"You want me to help you clean this off?" Bobby's voice dropped a few notches  
as he leaned in and licked the sweet filling off her body.   
  
Claire watched him, for a moment then sighed and leaned her head back.   
"That's the idea Love."   
  
Bobby kissed, and licked, spilling more of the cream filling out of the   
confection then feeding the rest to Claire. He pushed the ribbon strap of her   
gown off her shoulder and captured her nipple in his warm mouth, the taste of   
the sweet filling still on his tongue. Claire moaned, and tugged at his shirt,   
pulling up over his head. Bobby stopped his attentions long enough to help her   
get him undressed. Then he was back nuzzling her, kissing and tasting. Claire   
had wanted to get him started but he was doing such a wonderful job, she was   
helpless beneath him.   
"Bobby please, don't torture me." She was past the point of just wanting him,  
she needed him now.   
  
"You started this little game, now you have to play by my rules." He continued   
to suckle on her body. His hands stroking, and caressing. But she needed more   
than that, she could feel his arousal against her hip, but he didn't seem in any   
hurry.  
  
"You taste so sweet, we might have to make this a regular little Sunday wake   
up." Bobby teased.   
  
"I wouldn't complain, I'll have to give you a turn next." She wanted him to   
continue, but he was still prolonging things, much longer than she would have  
liked.   
  
Bobby could tell she was more than ready for him, so he kissed her abdomen one  
last time and moved over her. He took it slow, giving her time to savor the  
experience they reached the peak almost together, both of them calling out each  
other's name.   
  
Claire lay beside him for several minutes with out speaking afterwards. She   
turned to look at him, she loved him so much. She would never have guessed that   
the rough, tough Bobby Hobbes she'd met two years before was the same man that   
took her breath away and made her insides melt with just a smile.   
He was gentle and sweet, caring and tender. His protective nature, and off beat   
humor part of his endearing charm.   
  
"Thank you for the surprise, I love you Bobby."   
  
"My pleasure," He grinned, "I love you too, you sure keep things interesting.   
Maybe that's where your nickname came from, Keepie."   
  
"Bobby, stop that, you know I don't like that name." she moved over him to   
tickle him. It was the only offensive action she could take against him that had   
any effect. That or hitting him with a pillow.   
  
"Hey, no far, you agreed." Bobby laughed, he hated it when she tickled him.   
  
"I only agreed for that day, not forever." Claire continued to tickle him, along   
his ribs and a spot up near the inside of his arm.   
  
"Ok, Ok I give. I won't call you Keepie." Bobby was laughing so hard he could  
hardly catch his breath.   
  
"I win, now kiss me." Claire lay on top of him, she loved feeling all of him   
over her under her, beside her. She couldn't seem to satisfy her craving for   
him.   
  
end 


End file.
